barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney
Barney & Friends A Welcome Home Ending Credits (Season 1 Version) Barney & Friends A Welcome Home Ending Credits (Season 1 Version) * Min: (laughs) * Luci: Come On! Let's Ask Mom! If We Can Pet The Puppy! * Min: OK! * Derek: OK! * Michael: Sure! * Shawn: OK! * Kids: Bye Barney! * Barney: So Long! GoodBye Kids! Buh-Bye! See You Soon! * (When the kids Puppy, and House, leaving the school classroom, and zoom Barney doll, he winks) *(Truns the Page and Barney Says Tittle Card, music from pitch of Season 2-3 music Barney Says, Rip magic, Barney at the School set) *Barney: (Laughs) Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! *(starts the segment, and we see a picture of Luci's Box a Puppy) *Barney: Luci Was Find A Puppy To Keep It! *(picture of Puppy) *Barney: Wasen't hes cute and Puppys! *(picture Luci and Michael paint some posters puppies made it) *Barney: We Painted Posters For The Familiy for the Puppy! *(picture Shawn build clothes while Michael) *Barney: Shawn Waited To Help Build Others! *(picture Bird village in the tree) *Barney: He Built A Bird Village! With Places to bird things to eat and sleep things! *(Picture shoe nest in the house in the tree) *Barney: And recycle To Needed Any More! Title The Little Old Shoe! (laughs) *(picture Puppy Dog's House) *Barney: And The Puppy Was A Nice Dog House To Made It! *(picture Min's Puppy & Luci holds it) *Barney: But He Was Most Him! Because Min Adopt Him! And Made Them Part Of Her Family! *(picture Min's Puppy) *Barney: She Gives Them Lots Of Love! *(picture of Barney, kids holds Min's Puppy) *Barney: Because So Happy! And I Love You! (fade to black) End Credits *'(Seeing those Credits these painting those Paints 2nd - 1st Paper of "Dog house")' * *'Executive Producer' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH' *''' ' *'Executive Producer''' *'KATHY O'ROURKE PARKER' *''' ' *'Executive Producer''' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' *''' ' *'(2nd Papers of "Dog's House & Puppy's House)' * *'Director''' *'JIM ROWLEY ' *''' ' *'Writer''' *'STEPHEN WHITE' *''' ' *'Production Designer''' *'JESS NELSON' *'Lyricist/Composer' *'PHIL PARKER' *'Music Director' *'BOB SINGLETON' *'Assistant Music Director' *'LARRY HARON' *'Production Supervisor' *'JEFF GITTLE' *'Associate Producer / Director' *'HEALTHER SMITH' *'Performance Director' *'PENNY WILSON ' * *'(3rd paper of "Dog's House Yellow")' * *'Original Barney And' *'Baby Bop Costumes By:' *'IRENE COREY DESIGN ASSOCIATES' *'Cast' * * *'Shawn' *'JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL' * *'Derek' *'RICKEY CARTER' *''' ' ' ' *'Baby Bop's Body Costume''' *'JENNY DEMPSEY' * *'Michael' *'BRIAN EPPES' * *'Luci ' *'LEAH GLORIA' * *'Baby Bop's Voice ' *'JULIE JOHNSON ' * *'Barney's Body Costume ' *'DAVID JOYNER' * *'Kathy ' *'LAUREN KING' * *'Min ' *'PIA MANALO ' * *'Barney's Voice ' *'BOB WEST' * *'Tina ' *'JESSICA ZUCHA' * *'Casting Director' *'SHIRLEY ABRAMS' * *'Audio Director' *'DAVID M. BOOTHE ' * *'Editor' *'MCKEE SMITH ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'BRUCE DECK' *''' ' *'(4th papers of "Dog's House Red & Dog's House Black)' * *'Production Coordinator''' *'JULIE HUTCHINGS ' *''' ' *'Assistant Production Coordinator''' *'TEI PEABODY' *''' ' *'Script Supervisor''' *'CATHERINE A. REYNOLDS' * *'Production Office Manager' *'SUE SHINN' * *'Assistant Production Supervisor' *'CLAIRE MURRAY' * *'Assistant To The Producers' *'CHRIS CHILDS' * *'Production Audio' *'RON BALENTINE' * *'Post Production Audio Assist' *'CINDY K. SPEER' * *'Wardrobe Supervisor' *'LISA O. ALBERSTON' * *'Makeup/Wardrobe Assistants' *'GEORGIA FORD WAGENHURST' * *'Barney’s Wardrobe' *'SUSIE THENNES' * *'Technical Directors' *'CLAY ARMSTRONG' *'MARK ANDERSON' * *'Camera Operators' *'ERIC NORBERG' *'BRUCE HARMON' *'VIC SOSA' * *'Video' *'RANDY PATRICK' * *'Videotape' *'RANDY BREELOVE ' *''' ' *'(5th paper of "Dog's House Orange)' * *'On-Linda Production''' *'PHIL M. ALLISON' *'TIM PLATT' * *'Light Board Operator' *'TODD DAVIS' * *'Grip/Electrician' *'BUZ CANNON ' * *'Studio Manager' *'JAMES EDWARDS' * *'Production Assiant' *'JAMES A. JOHNSON' * *'Video Graphic Designs' *'MIKE BERRY' *'MIKE FLAMING' *'ED LEACH' * *'Set, Props' *'And Original Puppeters By:' *'LEAPFROG PRODUCTIONS' *'with' *'CHARLES BAILEY' *'RAY HENRY' *'ROBBIE McGUIRE' *'AMY ATHERSON' *'CHIP NELSON' * *'Music Recording Engineers' *'MARK PETTY' *'MIKE PIETZSCH' * *'Curriculum Consultants' *'MARY ANN DUDKO' *'MARGLE LARSEN' * *'Educational Researches' *'CAROLYN W. MADERE' *'VIRGINIA SCHMINT' *'SHERI VASINDA' *'CINDY WEISSENGER' * *'(6h paper of "Dog's House Blue)' * *'Children’s Teacher' *'TERI McDUFFY' * *'Child Supervisors' *'MAGAN CRAWFORD' *'MARY EVANS' * *'Production Assistance' *''' ' *'FURTITURE AND FURNISHINGS FROM''' *'CHILDCRAFT EDUCATIONAL' *'CORPORTING' * * *'VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP' *'FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * *'FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION' * *'Executive In Charge' *'LARRY RIFKIN' *'SHARON BLAIR' * * * *'Produced By' *'THE LYONS GROUP/ DLM INC.' *'AND' *'CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION' *''' ' *' ' *' ' * *'Executive In Charge''' *'RICHARD C. LEACH ' *''' ' *' ' *' ' * *'BARNEY & FRIENDS – A Welcome Home' *'© 1992 THE LYONS GROUP / DLM, Inc.''' *From: A Welcome Home *Next Is "Barney & Friends A Welcome Home Ending Credits (Season 2 Version)". Category:Barney & Friends First Generation